Draw The Last Line For Me
by Mcfly93
Summary: Stiles actually had a crush with the most popular guy in the Beacon High Schools, Derek Hale. Bound with mysterious vibe and masculine strength, every girl wants to be his boyfriend while man jealous of him (well except Stiles because he want to become the boyfriend). Oh, don't forget his noisy girlfriend wannabe…Kate Argent. Along the lines, Stiles also has his own secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Draw the last line for me**

Born with ADHD, Stiles is a cheerful and hyperactive child, but all change when his mother dies, grown up as a teenager is tough, simply with his mother's word and strong supports from his dad makes Stiles can get through his 17 years of lifespan. Alongside with him was his best friend, Scott McCall, who becomes his best buddy since they were eight and still running strong.

Stiles actually had a crush with the most popular guy in the Beacon High Schools, Derek Hale. Bound with mysterious vibe and masculine strength, every young woman wants to be his boyfriend while man jealous of him (well, except Stiles because he want to become the boyfriend). Oh, don't forget his noisy girlfriend wannabe… Kate Argent. Along the lines, Stiles also have his own secrets… this pic is totally OOC! Beware as you read.

This is an AU Derek is the final year student while Stiles are his junior and yes, Derek is still a werewolf, happy news Peter is sane and Hale's family is alive. I know Derek has super smell but since Stiles take Adderall for his ADHD, he can't actually identify Stiles as his match until that one time… anyway, this story belongs in my short story collections (more stories to do so don't worry). Slowly writing next chapter for Fallen Angel even though I feel lost since I already watched the latest season of Teen Wolf and it hurts… a lot, please bring back the romanticism! *crying. Personally, I prefer the original shape of the series even though I know there's a new character like Kira, Liam, Braeden (I don't like her actually) because they have more chemistry. I want everyone to live and have a happy life, but Jeff Davis had something else in his mind. I attempt to do some humor, do I pass?

Oh yeah, this is my own fiction. Teen Wolf is not my claim because it's an awesome story by Jeff Davis.

I plucked up a Christmas song like Last Christmas and others to incite me to write this story. I too took heed to another song like Arianna Grande's "Love Me Harder", Nick Jonas "Jealous" and thus much more. This is presupposed to be my special Christmas fiction, but then I became so much idea how to develop the storyline, ending up with several chapters.

For those who want to beta this story, just comment or PM me and I'll reply ASAP, let's start acting! In the meantime, I try to reread the story and fix some grammar mistakes.

WARNING: homophobic language

* * *

><p><em> Once upon a time, there was a small boy who lost in the woods. It is snowy that day, he meanders around and calling for help in hope anyone could try him but no one arrives. Then, the little boy curled himself up on a big tree he found earlier and moves forward to cry because he feared he will never call his parent or his new best friend, Scottie. An hour afterwards, he feels someone shakes his shoulder and slowly open his eyes. The male child is older than him with jet black hair, but he cannot describe how beautiful the pair of hazel-green eyes that staring at him.<em>

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I lost while I ran with my friends"_

_The other boy sighs and show his back, he doesn't actually recognize what it means when…_

_"Hop on, I'll take you home"_

_"But I'm fleshy, are you sure? Plus, aren't you cold?" He says so._

_Suddenly the older boy picks him up and he blushes furiously, snowflakes fall from above as they walked through the leafless trees. The boy just keeps quiet and let his saviour to lead them into safety. His eyes are getting sleepy and just when he's about shutting it, the stranger speaks. _

_"Hey, are you asleep?" _

_"No, I'm up" The older boy straightens up his pace and lifts the boy a little bit and he swears he did not just squeak._

_"You know, you smell very nice."_

_"Nice? Like what?" The boy tries to sniff it, but he got nothing._

_"Like Snow," he became mad and smack the boy on his shoulder, his rescuer laughs and said sorry._

_"Seriously, you smell like one of my mom's perfume which I like very much. Sweet vanilla with citrus and berries."_

_Huh, he never thought he smell like that. "Umm, thank you."_

_"When we grow up, would you like to become my mate?"_

_Mate? He never took heed that word before, but it sure sounds right to him._

_"Sure, I would like to be your mate"_

_The older boy smiles and he will think of that smile forever, they got out of the woods and his shining knight in armor places him down on the ground gently._

_"Remember your promise, I'll get to you when we meet once more"_

_And so unexpected things go along, the boy feels a kiss along his mouth and his face immediately turns beet red. Later on, his parent found him and cared about his circumstance, but the little boy memories still linger back to the first kiss he shared with the other boy. Sadly enough, he didn't recognize his figure which remains a closed record. _

**_9 years later _**

Stiles couldn't be more excited waiting for the following day, it will become one of the greatest history because he; Stiles Stilinski is about to award someone a love letter. A letter he wrote with love and passion, the one he wisely takes his language and honesty around the boy's true feelings. He thought what would it be his crush reaction, maybe surprise? Dumb? Or even no emotions just like he's known for. The fact he withhold his feelings for this long (since he first captured him in first year) is ridiculous, but he already tired of holding on, so this time he will get it in good order. Derek is in final year, he wouldn't suffer the chance to do it once he came out of the school.

"I hope he's okay with this"

Oh yeah, he forgot to look at his album before he sleeps, he bears the album under his bed and a lot of pictures in there when he yielded it. The most popular guy in his school, Derek Hale; he knew everyone likes him because the guy is pure. Top in academia and have great potential in baseball, he could be anything he wants and don't forget his rippled muscles and strikingly handsome face (good genes in the household). Even though his friends are an assholes (like Jackson, the guy just like to bully him) but that doesn't bar him from loving Derek, there's something about him is familiar especially his eyes but Stiles cannot quite get it. In any case, it's starting late and he need some rest to face his fate tomorrow. He trades off the lamp beside him and slowly goes down into sleep.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg!"

The passion-struck teenager wakes up with a grin and promptly shut off the alarm, sprints himself to the bathroom and talk while having a shower. Today, he will profess his feelings to Derek Hale through a letter he wrote for one day and night. Taking the proper clothes and set his hair before meeting his daddy in the kitchen. The sheriff already takes a sip of his coffee with a newspaper in his hand, toast and cereal on the table with juice, Stiles greets him and sit down on the chair.

"You seem happy today, is there something going on?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah"

"Something big is going to happen dad," he spreads blueberry jam to his bread with a knife.

"Oh, good luck then. Don't wait for me tonight, I'll be home tomorrow morning" his dad finished his coffee and grab his key.

"What's up?"

"Wild animal attacks on the Harrison's home, I must proceed to check it out"

Stiles nod and use up his breakfast, another few hours his life is starting to alter forever. A few scenarios run through his mind when Derek finds his letter, either the man will sweep up and kiss him into oblivion, rejecting him with awful humiliation or his friends mock him and tell Stiles to fuck off (he prefers option 1 and 3 than 2 because that's just messed up). He packed up some lunch after he's done with breakfast, then goes outside to his Jeep.

"Calm yourself, it's going to be okay"

He drives himself to school, his head spins with multiple of issue and 'what if' situations. Stiles doesn't consider himself as hot, hell he just a scrawny kid with pale skin (he can audition for Tim Burton' cast for fuck's sake), bad personality (does sarcastic count in it?), A geek (he owns dozens of Batman collection of comic books to underwear) and mole scatters all over his body plus pink nipples (his daddy says it's in the genes of the household). He always wants to have a body like Derek, Jackson because that's sure as shooting the role of body he wants. Full of muscles, strong back, broad chest and shoulders, not forget the six pack because that makes them live.

"But it's only a dream."

When he reaches Beacon Hill's high school, his heart beats louder than common. How he manages to present this huge confidence? Candidly, he doesn't know, but one fact Derek is in the final year and Stiles will never see him again and he probably wants to solve this out once and for all. The boy steps out from his Jeep and march his way towards the building, his eyes roaming for one finger which is his best friend; Scott McCall. The letter is securely placed in his bag, Stiles found his locker room when Scott decides to make an appearance with his girlfriend Allison.

"Stiles!"

"Oh hey Scottie and Allison"

The girl smiles and their arms link together, Stiles almost rolled his eyes. Their relationship was becoming strong for 6 months already, nothing can separate these lovebirds (he will personally make money if somebody can perform it).

"What's your plan today?"

"Let me find out," he open his locker and read just about textbooks.

"Course of instruction, practice and home" He won't tell Scott about his capital plan because Scott will freak out and said 'what the fuck are you thinking' no buddy, nope.

Scott thinks of something "Would you like to join us to play bowling this night? The more, the merrier."

"I think I'll pass, have business to deal with."

"Ok, see you after then" then Scott and Allison take off.

"No one is giving out my plan today, even Jackson the assholes"

Stiles notice when Derek and his friend walking through the hallway, there he is; the main target for Operation Love: Stiles' letter (since when it became operational?). Sleek black hair and his tight black shirt, no one able to remove their eyes moved around him (including Stiles). The group passed him and Stiles just watch them gone, clocks ticking and Stiles have to await for the proper moment.

"Soon."

He goes into the class like usual, take notes for every subject but his mind is rambling with questions. At what time of the day? Where? The aftereffect and more, he then realizes the bell rings and everyone out from class. The junior student strolls his way through café when he sees Derek with Kate Argent, urrghhh! That bitch all over his Derek again. Kate Argents was one of the hottest girl in school, boys actually threw themselves to her wherever she needs help and with her looks, she can be the next top model. Stiles hates her, but at the same time jealous, she can come closer to Derek because she's a young woman and attractive enough to become his girlfriend. Wait, this is no time to down yourself; you're a human being with an important missionary work today.

_ Stiles confess his feelings to Derek in front of Kate, her mouth wide open and Stiles wants to go to "flies goes into your mouth" joke but it's too lame. The jock suddenly kisses him on the mouth and everyone witness their love affair, she starts to cry and ask why he picked Stiles instead of her._

_"But why Derek?"_

_"I'm in love with Stiles and you're no match."_

_Derek take his wrist and brings Stiles away from the café, leaving Kate with tears and Stiles beams with happiness. The dove flies and confetti pop to congratulate them and…._

"Stiles!"

He drew back from reality when Scott in front of him, Stiles groans because it almost come to the best component.

"What?"

"Aren't you eating? Lunch time almost over"

"I don't have appetites"

Scott raises his eyebrows "That's weird, usually you're the one who eats a lot"

He shrugs "I don't know, lately I don't feel like eating. Maybe later."

"Alright, don't forget lacrosse training this evening."

"You got me buddy."

The class continued and Stiles can't hold it anymore, one more hour and his Cinderella story will come true (ignore the pumpkin's part, this is where the prince fits her glass slipper). After a boring and long of Mr. Harris class, Stiles rush through to the men's room to exchange a dress. The guys share the room so it occupied more space, Stiles take off his clothes and he heard Jackson ridicules him with his friend.

"Look at his body, how on earth Coach Finstock picked him?"

"Maybe he sucks coach cock for him to amaze in."

They laugh and Stiles boil in anger, Scott pats his shoulder to remain patient. It's always been like this since grade one, Jackson bullied him and answered everything he can to humiliate Stiles but he struggles and never surrender because submit to this jerk means he win; Stiles will never allow that happen, ever!

"At least not someone as small like you"

Jackson fills in anger, "You son of a bitch!" He lifts up his fist when coach suddenly comes in and command them to get outside. The asshole glares at him, but Stiles pretend nothing happen, serves him right (he missed his chance to watch the Derek change clothes though, damn!). The pattern is not that strong, Scott able to score two points while Stiles well… let's just say he get the privilege to sit along the workbench. Out from the disappointment, he goes around to other management and observe on Derek. Their baseball team is one of the best in their area, they found loads of trophy and Derek really got an MVP last year. He smiles, movement, sweats and intense focus make Stiles melt into goo.

"Hmm…"

On the spur of the moment, a ball hits his head, then suddenly it's back in his cosmos. A few minutes afterwards, he opens his eyes and see Scott's concerns face. What the fuck just happened?

"Are you okay?"

He blinks for a twosome of times and rub his head "I guess so."

"Watch out next time, these guys aren't playing around."

"Noted."

After full two hours of training (Stiles offers himself to pick the balls up), they are done and everyone is ready to leave. Stiles still remembers about the letter (in his back pocket) and his heartbeats getting louder, oh god this is really taking place! He waits for everyone out from the room and it's just Stiles and Derek left. At that point he can see Derek in his glorious state, shirtless, how can he be so barbarous?

"Take a deep breath, Stiles" he mumbles.

He slowly comes on his crush with caution, doesn't want to get to any careless mistake. The here and now he's waiting is in conclusion here, he stands in front of Derek and the man look at him.

"Um… I…"

Derek's face is full of doubts.

"Rent out your hand"

Derek obeys his direction, then Bam! Stiles put the missive in his hand.

"I desire you to read this and tell me the result tomorrow."

He now runs away from the baseball player, his heart almost breaks into an explosion. That was tough as fuck and he feels stupid because didn't hang round to pick up the answer but doesn't matter.

"All I have to do now is wait"

In some manner, the burden in his heart grows weaker.

DEREK

Derek still blanks with a letter in his hand, a guy just hand over a dear letter to him. Only young ladies give him a love letter before, but never a guy, he got this embarrassing and weird hunch.

"I wonder what he wrote."

He pulls the envelope cover and watch the content inside, there's a two full page of writing and Derek couldn't be moved. The kid looked serious, he read the alphabetic character with full immersion.

_I desire to tell you that I need you here with me from now on. I live day to day thinking about you. I see everything about you in my head, as if you were really here beside me. When I fall asleep, I dream of you, and I can feel you close me._

_ My Earth is reeling and I can't sleep. My throat closes whenever you speak. My heart bursts just being close to you. I take note of your every word, your every movement. My eyes drop down whenever you look at me with that bashful smile. This stress is pulling me asunder. How can I get closer to you? I'm too shy to talk to you, so right now it feels safer to watch you from afar and not be bent off. You have a place in my mind. I wish you'd tell me everything I want to try, but haven't so far. I want you to tell me that you want me, but I haven't tested that so far. Every time I think of you, I can feel the butterflies fluttering inside me. You don't recognize me or the way I look at you; possibly it's because you only see me as a friend and nothing more. I wish I really knew._

_At night I put down in bed and dream of you coming to my doorway, pulling me to you and holding me tight. I imagine whispering in your ear how much I want you. I want you to hold me tonight. I necessitate to try your voice, every day. I imagine being wrapped in your arms and then pressed tightly against you. I desire you to make me feel a part of you. I am starting to come down for you, and it is driving me crazy, because I can't seem to tell you how I really feel. I need to know where I stand in your life, and if it could ever be more than what we are today. I'm starting to create strong feelings towards you, and I don't know why._

_I love your eyes, your smile, your hair, your body, and your voice-it drives me off the rampart! When I hear your voice, my heart skips a heartbeat. I am totally crazy about you._

_I wish to know how you feel about me. Could you perhaps feel the same towards me, or can thus never be? I only want you to be mine. I desire to be able to pronounce that you're my guy. Good, now you know that I have secretly fallen in love with you. I only wish I could learn those same language from you. Maybe one day I will, but until then I guess all I can do is wait. Please, don't make me wait too long!_

_I received to find the courage to recite you how I feel._

_Your secret passion,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

For the first time in his life, Derek is speechless. He cannot form any words from it other than look at it for one more time, every syllabus and first principles. What he senses from the kid is he smelled strongly of medicine and pale skin with honey brown eyes, somehow he familiar with that aspect. As a werewolf, he need to come up a partner when he's coming of age and he found one when he was little. Sadly enough, he doesn't carry the boy name and now clueless on where his mate might be.

"Another letter to turn down or accept?"

The primary reason he refuses all the letter because he's waiting for his mate to get out, hugs him and sweep his hair with love. His telephone rings and Jackson name on the cover.

"Dude, where are you? We're already here"

"I'll be at that place in a moment"

Hope his mom won't get mad if he arrived home late tonight, Laura busy with her works and Uncle Peter… he had his own line of study. Derek wears his clothes and gives direction to the restaurant they always hang out, he sees Jackson and the gang already sit in the common spot.

"Why are you late?"

"Something came up." He sits on the corner.

"Ahh, got laid?" the other speak.

"No, love letter" he responds.

His teammates take an interest and urge him to show them the letter, he makes out the missive from his pocket and let them know. They skim and in shock as they mention the sender's name.

"Your admirer is Stiles Stilinski? Unbelievable!"

"That faggot loves you? This is breaking news."

"The point of being hot guy, yet the boys love you Derek."

"Shit!"

Derek doesn't say anything but he mad because his spouse is a boy and when he heard them say faggot, it boils him with fury. He relaxes himself to let out the breeze.

"Then what's your answer?"

"I honestly don't know."

Something evil in their mind and Derek dislikes it but curious. Jackson claps his hand and everyone's eye on him.

"How about this? You stated you would date him and make the sissy boy totally fall in love with you, sleep with him and take a picture for evidence."

One of his friends responds "You know what? It's not a bad idea"

"Yeah, then we will teach the fags not to mess with us"

He takes issue with these propositions, it is mean and cruel for making someone like that.

"Derek, do you in?"

"I…"

"It is set then, tomorrow you said yes to him. We'll hold back an optic for your advance and once this over, we vow to obey all your request, including maintaining your status as the captain."

"Yeah, all of us can cope with that, so what do you think?"

The animal in him roars, but their propositions tempts Derek to take function, it's just a game right?

"Ok, I'm in"

They cheer in agreement and discuss their plans on how to make Stiles loves him yet more, romantic tips and begged for Derek to lose his virginity.

"Oh the boy is so gonna get it"

"Yeah."

He prays everything will be alright.

STILES

"I cannot believe what I just did."

The expressions on Derek's face are priceless and Stiles couldn't help but giggles when he thought of it, the grumpy looks adorable. Stiles rolls on his bed, feeling flowery and shit because he able to convey his undeniable attachment to Derek. Is this what love is supposed to be? Colorful and shit?

"Oh, Derek…"

Foremost of all, don't have high hopes for this one, especially Derek is the hot stuff while he…. Let's forget about that ace right straight off. He truly wants Derek to accept his confession, but at the same Stiles afraid of it, an expectancy, he rather not participate but his faith already sealed. Whatever goes on tomorrow, Stiles hope he can admit to Derek's decision.

"Please say yes…"

Little things he knows, everything will change forever.

_"When we grow up, can I be your mate?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Remember your promise, I'll come to you when we meet again."_

Stiles stirs from his pile, his dream… it's a dim but he recognize that voice. The one who redeemed him from the woods, now that he think about it; where is he today? He beat up from his bed and gets up himself for school. His old man doesn't come to him thus far, no signal of him dropped off last night.

"Guess I have to fix my breakfast, then"

After breakfast, he set forth to his jeep and gets down the engine to heat it up. Another daily routine not that Stiles care about it, the boy takes off to his school and park his Jeep in the parking lot. In some manner, the aura in this school kind of different Stiles cannot help this uneasy feeling he had. He rocks his head and enter the building, everyone looking at him and some of them whisper with disgust on their face. What the hell was happening here? He found Scott and Allison.

"STILES!"

"Whoa, what's the news?"

"It's you" Scott's finger pointing at him.

"Me?" Can someone tell him why Scott is freaking out.

He feels a presence behind him, he spreads out his body and Derek Hale is standing yet in front him. Stiles yelps and almost lost his balance, drop him a warning first!

"I come here to render you the response"

Stiles gulp down his throat, oh god! Assist him to through this, give him strength. Eyes are watching at them and Stiles blush (could they avert their eyes somewhere else? This is embarrassing!).

"I understand if you…"

"I take it"

He stares at Derek's face with disbelief, did he just hear 'accept'?

"Wha…?"

"I said, I agree to accept a date with you"

His heart drops and Stiles cannot breath, it's real isn't it? Stiles pinch his shoulder and feels pain radiating at that field. This is not a dream, right? He blinks for a few times… Derek just agree to have a date with him? A date…

"Are you serious?"

Derek snorts "Of course I am."

Wow, so fairy tales do exist after all because shit! Derek just made him a Cinderella (ignore the gender roles). One thing he still uncertain, though…

"I believed you were straight"

"Not any longer"

His body turned numb and darkness quickly follows after that, mamma, if you hear this… your son at last made his ultimate goal. A voice told him to wake up, he opens his eyes and see Derek's face.

"Where am I?"

"At the nursery, you fainted."

Oh, that definitely the worst thing happens. His headache and Derek sit beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He smiles to assure Derek its okay, "I'm fine."

Derek sighs in relief, Stiles got shy and quiet because his crush actually taking charge of him. That hazel-green eyes, Derek possesses, is somewhat recognizable?

"Is it true? You desire to see me?" He resolved to ask him one more time.

His senior take one of his hand, nipping lightly. "Yes, Stiles. I am your official boyfriend"

Stiles looks down, his pray for god finally paid off. Derek Hale, the most popular guy agree to have a date with him. It's big and Stiles wants to scream on top of Mount Everest and tell the whole world he's dating Derek Hale.

"What now?"

Derek thinks for a while when he got an idea "How about cinema? That's a good start for a date"

Watching new movies with his new beau? Hell yes I do.

Suddenly Derek stood up and said "Friday night, 8pm"

"I'll see you then"

Derek leaves him alone in the room, Stiles suddenly up from his bed and do his victory dance. Oh yeah, he nailed that shit! On your face Scott, a solid proof Stiles also can get someone hot like Derek. What film should they follow? Action? Romance or thriller? So many choices to be manipulated. Nothing to worry about, he wants to love his victory win.

"Work on the music!"

Stiles dance like no one can block him, jumps around and grooves his body. His mother used to dance with him when he was younger, holding hands with one another and sometimes his father also joined the group if he's not working. One of his memorable memories he cherishes, he cannot give up until he hears someone cough.

"Mr. Stilinski, I imagine you looked quite ok now." Mrs. Land stood in front of the door.

Stiles' face flush with embarrassment, he now grabs his things and walked out from there.

"Never again, I'll do that unless in my own sleeping room"

He tip toes his way to the hall, when a group of girls blocked him from moving ahead. Their angry face states the obvious reason, oh boy he's fucked.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE DEREK FROM US?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Stiles, you accept to suffer the results. This is the cost you pay for stealing their long-lived idol and fantasy, oh god, how he supposed to against this formidable force? Holy shit, their leader is coming out and it's Kate Argent.

"You listen here boy, I'll crucify your life like hell as long you're in a relationship with Derek Hale. He's mine, you understand me?"

Stiles narrow his eyes, and so she can present threats to scare Stiles away? Not in a million years. Normal heroine would cry and pray for forgiveness, but Stiles, oh no they just touched him more eager to piss the hell out of them.

"Nope and I never will."

He pushes them forth with a broad smile on his face, the taste of victory is too fair for him. Stiles wonders how about the guys? Will they suffer the same reaction or worse, don't forget to mention Lord Jackson the douchebag and his minions. So many obstacles, only he wasn't giving up, no-uh. Scott and Allison find him in Mathematics class, Allison looks amused while Scott… just usual Scott.

"Beau, you ruin the girls in this school"

He glares at Scott "I don't mind them"

"You got the hottest guy from them, at once they seek revenge and retribution on you"

"I think Stiles deserves some happiness"

Stiles appreciates on Allison's word, at least one individual is defending him "Thank you Allison."

"I'm fairly sure they do everything to get you guys go up"

"Slow down, it's not yet a day me and Derek become boyfriend. How worse can it be?"

Scott pats his shoulder, "I bid you all the best pal, I'm on your back."

"I know Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles happy he took his friend's support.

"Only don't do anything stupid and be careful because majority in this school already hates you" Scott warning him.

"Haters going to hate and I don't worry. Shake it off!"

Later on with class and lacrosse training, Stiles goes to the parking lot and see red spray and flat tires on his Jeep. He's angry whoever did this to his precious Jeep will get a piece of him.

"FAGGOT!"

He tries one of Jackson's friends calling him that, they laugh and woo him as they went into their automobile. Stiles figures out the culprit and wished they got accident or something merely as he cooled it down his fire and blabbering… one person slowly comes near him.

"What happen?"

Stiles turns his mind and see Derek, oh god!

"It's nothing really, kid's work"

Derek examines the writing on his Jeep and Stiles watch him do that. His fantasy grew wild with Derek in knight's armor and keeps him from danger, a perfect ending to their upcoming love story.

"Let me ride you home"

"My Jeep?"

"Tomorrow we get the plain part and determine it," he replies with his usual expression.

"Where's your car?"

Derek's finger point at the remainder of the parking lot, it is black Camaro… a freaking Camaro? Howler, is he a trust-fund baby from famous folk?

"Nice car." Stiles says quietly.

"Thanks, I rarely drive it here." They walked beside each other as they get to the Derek's car.

He gets into the front passenger seat and wear seat belts, Derek starts the engine and start to ride. It's pretty embarrassing, they're boyfriend and supposed to be chatting and make out (hold on Stiles, not that far… yet) but here it is with radio's on and both of them mind their own clientele. He must ask anything to check the stress.

"And then, what kind of genre do you like on movie?"

Derek gets a turn on right "I prefer action and horror, I don't fond of romanticism"

"OK, we partake the same taste on musical styles. Favorite movie?"

"Forest Gump."

"I like Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Batman."

"Interesting, we can watch The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies for our first date."

They finally arrive at Stilinski household, Derek gives up his car and watch Stiles. A blush creeping on Stiles face and the hazel-green eyes keep staring at him, mom please help me!

"Is something wrong?"

Derek's hand is passing out and Stiles close his eyes, is he starting to kiss him? On their first day? The strokes of Derek's finger make he shivers in response, he requires a peep with one eye and see Derek observes his act.

"There's a leaf in your hair."

"Oh"

"Are you…"

"So long, see you tomorrow."

Stiles immediately got out of the car and walk without looking backward, he is the toughest. He slams down the front door and rapid beats in his dresser, it's only day one and he got messed up.

"Help me through it mom, you're my sole strength."

DEREK

Derek takes his phone when it rings, Jackson's name on the screen. He picks it up while he maneuvers his way to his home.

'Did he grab the bait?"

"Yes."

"Good, now we move on to the succeeding plan. Don't worry Derek, it'll be finished before long and plenty girls will come to you"

"Alright."

Jackson ends the call and Derek recalled Stiles innocent smile and bubbly personality, even though his smell was sour, but it seems he knew him from a long time ago. His true mate has not shown up yet, it doesn't hurt if he requires some play right?

TBC

This is new fiction I believe is a one-short story but I come apart it into chapters. I'll mail the chapter every day because it's short, my chronicle is all gloomy and sad and then why not get some happy story? Anyway, happy holiday and examination. Leave comment and praise if you like this tale.


	2. Two

CHAPTER TWO

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of this story, I really appreciate the reviews and love for this story. It endures for a great deal to me and I couldn't be more felicitous than that. I remember to stop this before the New Year.

I just love Stiles because he's a tidy sum of energy while Derek is the restrained and composed one. Can't they realize it was intended to be? From Season 1 my heart always goes for these two and my long hope was shattered when Malia comes along and Braeden, one of the reason my heart went bad when I watched Season four. The plot line is fine, but I personally longed for Sterek Bromance.

In any case, as I promised from the previous chapter, a continuation Sterek love story. Enjoy!

A disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf because streak will be an endgame if I do.

PM me if you want to beta this story, my grammar hates me with fury. : ))

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

His alarm clock rings and Stiles open his eyes, wide grin on his face as Stiles yawn and hauled himself from bed. This is Stiles first day, become Derek's boyfriend, fresh air through his lungs and he's ready to confront the universe. He goes down to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for him and his dad, he decides to make a sandwich and begin to slice the veggies when his father gets down from his room.

"Morning son, what are you making today?"

Stiles open the fridge and seize cheese and bread, then shut it with his feet, he attends at his dad and smile then back to his area.

"Morning dad, sandwich and coffee already served on the table with newspaper"

The sheriff gets a bum and watch Stiles do his work, something clearly happen because he never realize his son so happy before. He needs to investigate, then he remembered Stiles said something about big plans.

"Stiles, how's the progress of the large plan you said yesterday?"

Stiles eyes sparkles "It was a wonderful thing dad, never thought it will be a homerun."

"What plan exactly is it you are blabbing about?"

Stiles put the sandwich on the plate and give it to his dad, "I'll tell you later."

He sits with him and eat the sandwich, he don't want to tell his father near the flat tire and chaos in school because you totally want to avoid Stilinski's rage. As he loves the sandwich he made, Stiles' phone vibrates and he quickly slides the screen when he observes the message with an unidentified number.

_**I'm in front of your house-Derek**_

Derek in front of his house today? Wait, how he takes his number in the first post? Stiles immediately eat the leftover and drinks his coffee. His dad confuses with his demeanor.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I have someone to pick me up to school today."

"Scott?"

Stiles shake his head and grab his bag "My new boyfriend."

Before his dad could say anything, Stiles rushed off to the front door and gawk at the black Camaro opposite of his household. Derek is waiting for him and he became nervous all of the sudden, his boyfriend came to pick him up from the house. The boy quickly walks to the car and opens the door and enter inside, Derek with his sunglasses and Stiles want to scream on the view. Really? He could drop dead from a heart attack.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's ok, I barely got here"

Derek drives the car to the school and Stiles heartbeats getting louder, how he supposed to begin the chat? Think Stiles think!

"Um, do you have anything planned today?"

"Nothing special, besides our first date." He said and twist left.

"But that's next two weeks, totally nothing?"

"No."

Ok, does Derek Hale live in some other dimension? One query for one resolution? This is tougher than he thought, what should he do? Stiles have to take note to add more effort into it.

"We're finally here"

They went far at school before 8 and the girls are waiting outside for their prince (of course, it's Derek), Stiles and his official boyfriend out of the automobile when they gather close to Derek and push Stiles away from him. Humans, they're more solid than he thought and all step aside when Kate comes toward the hot guy with a false grin.

"Hey Derek, mind if we walk together like usual?"

Ah, how dare she let the cat out of the bag like that in front of Stiles? Hello, know your place bitch! He's mine now. Derek with his stoic face, grab Stiles' wrist and take him away from them. He smirks at them and waves so long while, allowing Derek to drag him to the school.

"Forgot about the fan girls, they're painful to my eyes. Catch you later"

He ruffles Stiles' hair and added up to see his friends, even though Stiles disagree with a Derek selection of friends, but he holds no right to ruin their friendship. He requires to remind himself, it's only day one and who knows Stiles might be going along with them later on? Think positive for a better future, he raced to his locker and see the word "Fag" with red spray on his locker's door. Patience Stiles, you can live with this post because it's a childish act and there's no point to bring a conflict over something like this. Scott is in jars when he looks the 'decoration' they made.

"Who did this to your locker?"

"My suspicion is Jackson with his crew, but I don't worry, I'm too lazy to provide their entertainment."

"They can't treat you like this, Derek is your boyfriend!"

"I know, but at the same time I don't want Derek to get hurt, we're only one day into a relationship. Only wait and they'll find out when they got tired."

Stiles open his locker door and take custody of his schoolbooks, then shut it. Scott still concerns about him and he has to convince it's going to be ok.

"Look Scott, I know you are worried about me, but I can deal with this shit. Stilinski never gives up and surrender for anyone"

Scott sighs in defeat "I'm mindful of that buddy, just tell me when you feel pressed down or suffer. Allison and I will personally cheer you up"

Stiles grins and punch his best friend's shoulder "You beat it man"

Times flies really fast, homework and assignments piling up on them, but it's not a problem for Stiles. Of late, he always got headaches and have no appetites of food because Stiles always number one when food is the principal stem; which is uncanny. Stress might be one of the grounds for everyone is mocking and tease him endlessly throughout the workweek, but day by day it's becoming worse. In one day, the girls purposely to put out their branches and make Stiles fall down, a cheap trick to get at him.

"I need to ask Scott's mom, what's wrong with me."

Anyhow, Stiles glad that the day he's been waiting for finally appear and Stiles is very stirred up because he has a date with Derek Hale. It's weird their first date would be getting the last hobbit movie, but no matter, as long he can hold Derek's hand… it's enough for him. His dad gets more cases than usual and told him he'll be staying late at the bureau, which leaves Stiles alone in their mansion and maybe he can ask Derek to come in then…. His face turns completely red. His jeep gone to the workshop (they also fucked up the engine, son of a bitch!) And Derek offered him to compensate, but Stiles politely decline. He won't get any advantage from Derek's wealth, that's not who he is and Stiles rather work at Walmart if he give birth to. He's laying on a red plaid blouse and navy-blue jeans, some people might scream geek but Stiles finds it nice.

"I'm good to go"

Derek promised he'll be here at 7:45pm (their movie sets off at 8:45pm) and he still beat time, Stiles looks at him one more time in the mirror. What did Derek see in himself? He can beat anyone in the schoolhouse, but why Stiles? Is it because the love letter he gave him or there's something he didn't aware of? And then many theories flowing out, but it doesn't matter, he grateful for what he owns right now; a good and hot boyfriend before he graduates from high school.

"Mom would be delighted when she finds out if she was here"

DEREK

Derek dresses himself a black shirt and jeans, he prefers them than some fancy clothes that his mother bought for him. Jackson called him recently and told him that the gang is going to be there as well, to become an observer and snap some pictures for evidence. He strongly objects this idea, but then again, Derek wants to defend his spot as the baseball captain especially he's in the last year. A professional baseball player was his ultimate goal and he definitely not moving to have someone to snatch it away, he wants to go with the famous baseball club then at the same time to discover his other significance.

"Derek!"

Laura comes upstairs and bangs his door open, she gasps really loud when she watches him getting ready.

"Where are you going?"

"Hang out?"

Derek grabs his watch on the table and Laura still stands in that place in front of the doorway.

"Your friends?"

"No"

He wears his leather jacket and glares at his sister to move, but Laura doesn't budge from her position.

"Who is she?"

"None of your business" he pushes her away and get down.

"Tell me, someone special?"

Laura follows her in the kitchen while Derek tells his mother, he'll be late this night, no need to lock the door.

"Mom. Derek won't tell me whose he is dating."

Their mom smiles "I'm sure his date is a great individual, our Derek here is really difficult to get into. Now I wonder, who is this person might be?"

Derek whined, oh no, not his mom too "it's only a date, nothing more nothing less"

His mom shakes her and laughs softly "No, dear, I want you to bring her or him here, introduce us and… Oh, I forgot we have family dinner next weekend, why don't bring your dates at that time?"

"I thought its only family"

"He's special to you, I desire to know more about my future son in-law"

He wants to protest "But…"

"I won't hear any excuse from you, now go and don't make him wait for you," she shoos him away from her kitchen.

"Alright." He sighs in frustration, he could never oppose his mother, but then he gets back to the kitchen.

"How do you know the person I date is a he?"

She smiles and blink her eyes "Call it motherly instinct, go!"

Derek has made way to his car and takes off down the road, if his mother only know the truth behind this. A bet to destroy Stiles innocence in love, he will be cursed by his entire family. He goes to Stiles' house and watch the boy waves his hand at the front door, he feels guilty, but at the same time he reminds himself it was barely a game he played with Jackson and his allies.

STILES

Derek is here! Oh my deity, his first date arrives on the porch and Stiles need to chill it down. Please don't make him screwed this up, this is his first time dating with somebody and he totally don't want any mistakes in it. It must be perfect.

"It's just a date, just a date"

He slowly walks to the car and smile at Derek when he opens the door, seeing Derek in his usual garb. He sits down in social movement and study how to protrude out the conversation.

"Nice blouse you got there."

"Thank you, my mom purchased it for me."

He called back three years ago when the sheriff's wife suddenly got him something heavy for his size.

'_Mom, it's too heavy for me"_

"_Stiles, I want you to wear these for your first date."_

"_My first date?"_

"_Yeah, I personally selected it from the store and don't worry about the size. It'll fit when you grow up"_

_He nods his head and she hugs him "I wish I can see you when that day comes"_

_There is unhappiness in that spirit, but Stiles still not understand why._

"Stiles?"

He loses it back to reality and watch Derek peers at him "It's nothing, this blouse brings back memories when I was a kid."

"Something happen?"

Stiles change the topic before it got deeper "We're starting late, let's move"

Derek drives and Stiles still flew back to his mother, mom… if you here now, your son held his ever first date, you probably like Derek because he's decent and big. You always said that I deserved the best and well, here I am with Mr. Popular and I couldn't be thankful enough for your support before you are deceased. Me and dad missed you very much and hope you get a better life up above.

"We're here."

They're out from the car and see people's entering the cinema, not their fault they got tickets for primetime shows, Stiles orders popcorn and drinks at the food counter while Derek take care of their seat in theatre. Some of them are his classmates, maybe also interested in watching the film with their boyfriend.

"Knock it out, Derek is with you"

He pays for their drink and quickly went to his tail, it's already full house in there and Stiles couldn't see it. He resolves to take one of the crowds and taps the shoulder.

"Pardon me."

He turns around "Yes?"

"Could you tell me where seat J-5? I couldn't detect it."

His gaze at the bottom end and notice it, then show his finger "It's in the heart, you reaped the best seat for today"

'I'm lucky, thank you for your assistance. What's your name?"

"You're welcome and my name is Danny Mahealani, hope to see you soon"

They apart from each other and Stiles immediately go to his place, Derek must be mad right at once. He ultimately took there and Derek look at him when he arrives with their intellectual nourishment.

"Sorry, there's a line of people out at that place"

"I'm fine, the movie is going to reel in a few moments."

He sits down and capture the big screen unfolds, the trailers, moving in and after ten minutes the film finally begins. He takes popcorns to his mouthpiece for each image and concentrate along the screen, didn't realize Derek is there as well. Lord of The Rings is one of his favorite trilogy, the three of them set out to the movie theatre to take in all of them and Stiles always want to be Frodo because he loves adventures while Dad is Aragon and mom is Lady Arwen. He doesn't aware Derek is watching him and keep his hand moving to eat the popcorns especially fighting scene, if Stiles can leave in one world it would be Middle Earth. Something about The Shire and their simple life made him want to spend his entire life with small fries, he notices his food is gone and his hand searching for another one. He then touches something hard and hold it, it feels sturdy and big but still no popcorns. When it hits him Stiles actually touch the Derek's hand and suddenly his heartbeats spike up. He attempts to tear aside, but Derek keeps it that way, they're holding hands and Stiles couldn't contain his blush. How he doesn't note that Derek is beside him and accidentally held his hand, the consequences: they hold hands until near end of the film. For the intact time, Stiles can't really concentrate because Derek Hale is holding his hand, but he breaks forth into tears in the concluding image.

"Are you crying?"

Of course he's going to cry, this is the last masterpiece of a great adventure since he was 8 years old. He got the hiccups and continue to cry until credit rolls in, some people might be ashamed of his obsession towards the movie and laugh for those who didn't understand his emotional attachment. A hand suddenly cupped his cheek and wipe his tears away, Stiles just watch Derek to comfort him.

"Don't mess your adorable face with tears, let's draw away from here."

He sees him until they're out from the cinema, he manages to calm down for a bit. The couple get back to their home with Stiles in his emotional breakdown, Derek parked his automobile in front of his home and his face full of fear.

"Don't cry"

"I can't stop, I didn't know about how doing it"

Derek seems to think another way to stop him but failed, Stiles still in tears. He cries not only because of the flick, but his memory with his mother who passed away two years ago.

"I hate to see you weep"

"I'm regretful to have you examine me like this, goodbye"

Before he opens the door, arm wraps around his neck and Stiles feels soft lips meet with him. Derek pulls him closer and deepen their kiss and Stiles remains in his sit like a rock, he never been kissed before (only one time but not properly). He let Derek leads him and it is pleasurable to tongue touch with each other and no air to breath, intimate moment for the two of them. Derek decides to kiss him one more time before looking back at his face, Stiles couldn't blink and his mind gone somewhere else.

"Did I cease you from crying?"

Stiles only nod and the man says Goodnight, he's out of the car and watch until Derek's car lost from his sight. Derek Hale just kissed him and it feels wonderful, Stiles carefully touched his lips and his mind is still full of pyrotechnics. Oh son, Stiles not going to sleep tonight because he keeps replaying the kiss scene between them.

DEREK

Derek slams his hand on the maneuvering of his automobile, how he can, he lose his command in front of Stiles? That innocence face with full of tears and the pure heart he have is driving him insane, he simply can't rent it run on.

"Stiles…"

His eyes sparkled when he viewed the movie and their hands entwined each other, how cute his face when he blushes and shock when he touched Derek's hand. Electricity runs through his body by the innocent tone and his wolf howls in happiness and screams mate, is he falling in love with Stiles?

"Don't lose your mind Derek"

No, he pulled in a bet with Jackson and he's dying to take home the bacon. Stiles will not become his distraction, even though deep in his heart it already is and that force will define their untold faith.

TBC

Hey guys, how's everyone doing? I thank you for loving this tale and all the positive reviews, not forget the reviews to improve my story better. Regrettably, last exam is closing in and I need to hold my full focus. Will not promise to post new chapter asap, but I'll try as best as I can. I'll keep my other story Fallen Angel after I polish off my exam and also this. Goodbye for now TTYL. : ))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Draw the last Line for Me

Hi there, I'm actually still in the exam and I already finished with two papers. Anyhow, I can't stop thinking about this story because I got a perfect music for my sexy time. Oh yeah ladies and gentleman, this is why I rated it Mature/ Explicit because we're ultimately making there. I'm intending to make it longer, but I'm not so certain because I'm afraid it will get complicated even though I listed some of the scenarios for that. I appreciate all the remarks and review from both sides, I know I'm not actually a good narrator (I have limited usage of verbs, I'm well aware of my problems) but I hope it'll make people happy reading it.

Ok, I do not own Teen Wolf but this tale is mine ha-ha.

Let's get right into it

* * *

><p>DEREK<p>

Derek and Stiles been a couple for two months now, and Derek have to admit that his boyfriend is a bundle of energy. Turns out Stiles cannot go to the family dinner because he and his father had some business to attend and Derek understands. Stiles isn't bad at all (except his scent full of medicine), he's like a kid in a candy store wherever they had a date together either by hanging out in town or even went to the cinema and eat at the restaurant after that. He smiles brightly and never let Derek down, tries to make sarcastic jokes and do something goofy to attract Derek's attention, since the kiss; their relationships getting better. It felted like yesterday when it happens. The next class starts in ten minutes and Derek had no intention to go away.

"Derek!"

He turns and sees Jackson and his friend with grins on their faces, "How's our Romeo?"

"Fine."

Jackson eyed him and tell others to leave them alone, all of them exit the class and only the two of them left.

"Something happens man?"

Derek wants to explain his indescribable feelings for Stiles but Jackson probably not the best person he wants to speak about it.

"Nothing"

Jackson finally states his point "The reason we're alone here, I want to talk about our bet"

Oh his bet, shit! He hates to remember the main purpose he and Stiles dated in the first place.

"What about it?"

"It's almost two months and you and that fag not having sex yet, why are you making this longer?"

"I'm working on it Jackson, don't worry."

Jackson grabs his collar "Listen here Derek, I'm not a guy with patience. If you're not sleeping with him yet, I'll personally tell him about our bet on that faggot and lose your position as the baseball captain."

Derek shoves Jackson's hand down and glare, to give him warning to not mess with him. Jackson stares at him with a little hint of fear. Serves him right.

"Give me more time, I'll send the photo when I got it"

Jackson nods and get out from his watch, Derek sighs and rubs his temple. He couldn't hurt a wonderful person like Stiles but at the same time Jackson treated him with his position, he's torn with decisions, but he knows he can make a good choice from it.

The choice that will turn his world upside-down.

STILES

For the past two months, Stiles have been happy with his life. He has done great in school, applied scholarship to the university and had a boyfriend like Derek. Sure, the girls are not satisfied, especially the one called Kate Argent, true to her words, she did make Stiles' life into hell but it doesn't matter because he had Derek beside him. He makes an appointment with a doctor at the other day because of his headache and loss of appetites lately, hope it's just a bug and gone after taking some pills.

"Stiles Stilinski?"

He stands up when the nurse calls his name and go to the doctor's room, he doesn't want to tell his dad because the sheriff will totally freak out when he knows. Scott is not available and definitely not Derek even though their boyfriends. He enters the room and see Dr. Marissa smiles at him while telling him to have a seat, Stiles looks around the room and see a picture of her family. He definitely doesn't want Scott's mother to involve because she obviously will tell Scott about his severe condition. Born the only son in the family, Stiles never know how it feels like to have a sibling...It must be great to have many siblings, sharing secret, playing games together and more.

"So Stiles, what brought you here?"

"Lately, I got headaches and loss of appetites. I feel tired whenever I ran and my head feels like it want to explode"

He begins to explain his ADHD and tell other symptoms that might be important to her and the doctor take notes from his word. She observes any changes in Stiles' body, a couple minutes later she finishes writing down all her diagnoses.

"Stiles, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have any in your family that have cancer or serious illness?"

Now that he thinks about it, his mother died from brain cancer, which leaves Stiles with frightening probability. He slowly opens his mouth.

"My mother died from brain cancer after two years she has given birth to me."

She looks down and sighs, not a good sign. She takes his hand and look him straight in his brown eyes.

"Stiles, there's are chance of you have a same cancer with your mother. It has greater possibility when one family has hereditary for this type of cancer, most of your symptoms are matched with it."

Suddenly Stiles' world becomes dark and his blood turns cold, is this happening? He recalled back when Stiles used to visit her in the hospital and his father cried at the funeral when his mother died.

"Is there any cure for this?"

"We can do chemotherapy to destroy the marginal cells, however, it's a great risk because chemotherapy has side effects on your body when you start. Surgery is the best option"

He knows better when it comes to that topic, he still remembers his mother loss lots of hair until there's nothing left and her weak body when time flies by. No, Stiles cannot bear on his father's look when he finds out and have the same routine 8 years ago but this time it's his own son.

"I see…"

"We need to scan your brain first to see if it spreads already, I'll make an appointment for you next week."

He weakly replies yes and his shoulder slumps down, this is too heavy for him. Dr. Marissa squeezes his shoulder and tell him to be strong for the one he loves. He smiles, but in his heart, a piece of his heart falls like a crystal. He bought flowers and drives to the cemetery to meet his mother. He put the flower on top of her grave and he sits down beside the tombstone.

_CLAUDIA JANE STILINSKI 1970-2006_

"I just met you yesterday, but unfortunately I have news for you mom"

Stiles take a deep breath, "I have the same cancer as you do mom, surprise!"

He laughs, but tears begin to pulse down on his eyes, he hugs himself tighter and sobbing. He has the same faith like his mother and as much he wants to scream and fight against it… he could only accept. Tears pouring down on his face and hiccups followed in.

"I really hope I can stay in this world longer, to have a beautiful life like you and dad. Maybe have a family with lots of children."

He stays at the cemetery an hour long before going back to his house, he can see his old man's car on the outside. He walks to the house and open the door, going upstairs and straight to his room. He curls himself on the floor and cries for his cruel fate, he will do anything to prevent this, but his life already been decided by god. A knock at his door startles him and hear a muffle voice.

"Son, are you okay?"

Stiles wipes his tear "I'm fine dad"

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night dad."

Oh god, please lend him some strength when the time comes.

_**One Week Later—**_

"Dad, I'm going out."

"Okay, tell Derek I said hi"

He chuckles, the first time Derek met his dad is hilarious. His face stern up and polite when he spoke but the sheriff just laughs and pats his shoulder to calm down, good thing his father accepted their relationship. He only wants Stiles happy and live his life but he's not actually have a date with Derek today, his Jeep take him to the hospital and see Dr. Marissa and another doctor with her when he reach the scan room.

"Stiles, I would like to introduce Dr. John. He's an expert with this subject of matters."

He shakes his hand smile "I'm Stiles, nice to meet you"

"Dr. John at your service, can we start now?"

"Oh yes, the patient need to change clothes first."

The nurse leads Stiles to change his clothes to hospital gown and enter the room with scanners, she tells Stiles to lay down and close his eyes. Time goes fast when he finally done with the examination and he's waiting for the result, he look at the watch and it shows 3:42pm. They're out from the room but Stiles aware of their sullen expressions.

"Stiles, I hope you prepared for this"

"Yes, just tell me"

"We're noticed the cancer already spreads to your brain and if we do a surgery, I'm afraid you have lots of complications"

For the first time, Stiles is quiet. It's too late now…

"Doctor, can you tell me how much time do I have?"

"6 months top."

Okay, he can do this. Six months until he's gone from this world forever.

"Thank you."

"Be brave and strong, there's always miracle for a life like you"

Dr. Marissa steps in "I assume you've taken Adderall is that correct?"

"Why?"

"I want you to stop, it will affect your health and speeds up the process."

"Okay, thank you."

His phone vibrates and see Derek message him, he smiles and respond to it. Something new appear in his mind, he want to enjoy his six months life before he's gone and leaving the people he loves very much. He went home and ran to his room, take out a piece of paper and list down the things he wanna do before the last date. Another message coming in.

_**Don't forget, we have date tomorrow-D**_

_**Okay grumpy, see you xoxo- S**_

_**I'm not grumpy.**_

_**Sure you do :P **_

He sets up his calendar and mark circle on the last day, people will know the presence of Stiles Stilinski.

DEREK

He asked Stiles to come to his home three weeks later because Mrs. Hale apparently insists him to bring his lovely boyfriend to the household, not that he cares about it. Derek is waiting for him at the front door.

"Is he here yet?"

"None of your business Laura" he snarls.

"Possessive little bastard"

He can hear the engines rumbling from miles away, Stiles park his car at the car porch and got out from the vehicle. He waves his hand and smile when he steps to the front door.

"Hi Derek."

"Hi"

Derek gives him a chaste kiss and let him enter the house, Laura jumping in along with Cora to see Stiles. He can sense flush from the smaller body, adorable.

"Aren't you cute? I'm Laura. Derek's sister"

"Cora and Derek have a good taste on his mate"

Stiles blushes in red and the sisters' squeals in happiness when they gingerly tease Stiles with him, he groans with his sister's behaviour but he secretly smile when they do that. Stiles laughs with them and Derek feels like Stiles is their family with the way he treats his family but sadly Stiles is not his mate. His true mate where about is still unknown and Derek is trying hard to find him but no answer.

"Oh, I finally get to see Derek's boyfriend"

"You can call me Stiles mam"

His mother laughs "Call me Talia and I'll give you extra dessert for dinner"

Stiles' face bright and chat with the alpha mate, Derek finds it pleasant because Stiles get along so well in the family. Uncle Peter arrives with wine on his hand and raise his eyebrows when he see Stiles on the seat.

"Ahh, you are Derek's boyfriend. I'm Peter"

Stiles nods and greets him "I'm Stiles, nice to meet you too"

"Don't call me Uncle Peter, it makes me old. Just Peter" he winks.

Always a flirter, Derek shakes his head when his mother calls for dinner. They enjoys it with laughs and chattering, they spills Derek's childhood and tell many things to Stiles. It such a good day as Derek take Stiles upstairs to his room.

"No smooching Derek!"

"Shut up!"

While Stiles calls his dad to stay over, Derek wait patiently at his bedroom.

STILES

Oh my god! He just get into Derek's bedroom, Derek freaking Hale. Deep breath Stiles, loosen yourself up and don't tense up. A lot of baseball player's poster plastered on the wall then his large bed, wow his bed can fit into two and….Change topic! Change topic!

"Are you interested to become a baseball player?"

"Yes, it's my dream since I was little."

"Wish I could witness that moment"

He then sees some pictures when Derek still young but somehow the face seems familiar to him. Like he seen it before but he don't remember where. He got a lot of cd collection of music.

"Can I look one of these?"

"Sure, help yourself"

Hmm, Daughtry, Coldplay, Muse, Depeche Mode, Radio Head, he got some cool music. As Stiles busies himself with the collection, a cool kiss placed on back of his neck and arms around his small waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"Okay."

He plays one of the song and relax within Derek's embrace, the hands snakes up to his torso and Derek turns him around to face him.

"Stiles…"

He cuts the conversations with deep kiss, shocks can be clearly seen in Derek's face but then he kisses back. Their tongue dances with each other and hands everywhere on their body, Derek pulls him closer and squeezes his butt. Stiles pants and arches his back when the sensations reeling in into oblivion. His boyfriend lifts him to bed and hand sides of his shoulder, the green orbs intense gaze makes Stiles shiver. They continue to kiss and tosses their clothes off at the side of the bed, Derek kiss his jawline and make love bite on his neck.

"Derek"

It feels so good and his body jolts Derek plays with his pink nipples.

"Shit Stiles, they're so pink. I could chew on them if I want to"

Derek's tongue rolls around the bud and Stiles cannot help but whine in distress, his cock twitching up and god that mouth is so talented. He tugs one of it and change into the other twin, Stiles basically a blabbering mess because Derek is his undoing.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"I want you'

He smirks and his pants flies away along with his underwear, he's naked in front of the Greek's muscle god and Stiles flush in embarrassment with his prick standing up proudly.

"Beautiful, so mine."

He want to say yes but chokes in his own voice when hands securely wraps around the hard prick, it moves up and down and Stiles legs spreads more for Derek to slots in. Both of his hands on Derek's hair when the mouth touches his cock, he cannot describe how amazing it really feels like.

"Derek…"

Derek's other hand finds something in the drawer and a minute later, something slippery enters his entrance. It's so painful, but pleasurable.

"I must prepare you before I could shift my cock into you."

One finger added with one more finger as Stiles notice the stretching, he screams when Derek touches something in his ass.

"What is that?"

"That baby is your prostrate"

Stiles craves for more and Derek's fingers is not enough for him, he wants something big and thick. Derek pulls out fingers with a wet sound and his face heavy with lust, Stiles just stares at him while panting.

"Fill me..."

He growls and immediately sets into position, his big cock slowly sets into the small entrance and Stiles' eyes wide open. It's so painful and feels like he's torn into two, Derek shushes him and kisses his mouth to distract him. Somehow, it worked and one thing he knows is Derek fully enter his cock.

"Tell me when you're ready"

Is this how sex like? Full of love and lust? Stiles nod his head and Derek slowly rocks his body. Each thrust makes Stiles see the star on the ceiling and slowly the actions become hotter and dirty. Derek begins to thrust hard and Stiles nails scratch his back as his partner hisses in pain.

"Mine"

"Yours, forever yours"

Something coiling in his stomach and Derek changes his angle to get more privilege. Heavy breaths and passion pours out of their love and each movement resembles their confession, Derek attacks his prostate with powerful thrusts.

"Derek!"

He spurts wild and cums lands on their stomach and Derek after that with warmth inside him, they smiles at each other and kiss one more time before Derek lay beside him. His boyfriend kiss Stiles on the temple and become the little spoon.

"Sleep tight."

"Goodnight"

"Derek?"

"Yes?'

"If anything happens to me, promise me to stay by my side."

"I promise."

Stiles grins and sleeps, if he dies now…he's thankful to have someone he love with him.

DEREK

Derek wakes up from sleep with Stiles beside, he brushes the hair and get off from the bed. He looks so beautiful like this, with love bite marked on his white skin and his back shimmers with sweats but it's all over now. He takes his phone on the table and snap Stiles' picture.

"I'm sorry"

He clicks the picture and send it to Jackson, then he got message with thumbs up.

A grave mistake he cannot take back

TBC

Then everything goes downhill from here…next chapter! Lots of Stiles feelings. I don't know any medical terms so forgive me if I'm wrong. TTYL


	4. Four

Draw the Last Line for Me Chapter 4

Hello and yes welcome to the new chapter, apparently I cannot write this chapter quickly because I'm too emotional and cry just by imagining the plot. I hate this part really much, but it needs to be done and prepare for some tissues guys, all readers aboard to my feel train. I just finished my exam 5 days ago and now I'm at home, pray for me to get better results and hope I can finish this story once and for all (also applied on another story as well). I decided to join pewdiepie's contest for fanfiction, it's going to be dark, sick and twisted because I like it.

Song for today is Say Something - A Great big World feat Christina Aguilera

Okay, get ready and Teen Wolf is not mine to claim

Enjoy this chapter and don't hate me…

Trigger Warning: Gay-Bashing, bullying

STILES

Derek sent him home that morning but somehow his face looked different, Stiles cannot figured it out the reason why but he's happy that he and Derek finally together. Before Derek got into his car, he looks at Stiles once again and say…

"I'm sorry"

Stiles brush his hair and smile, Derek should be happy with their relationship. Low breath can be heard from another one and the boy keep brushing to calm him down.

"It's okay, as long you stay by my side… I'm happy"

His boyfriend suddenly hugged him and Stiles almost can't breathe, is there something wrong? They pull away and stare at each other eyes. Stiles cups Derek's face with his both hands.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy okay? Put a little smile on your face will you?"

The man shows his teeth when he smiles and his eyes sparkle like a shining star, Stiles wish he can see it every day but time is flying away.

"That's better, now go and say hello to your family."

Stiles watch Derek goes to his car and gone from his house, he stands for a while and his gaze up to the sky.

"Six more months and I'm leaving this world. At least I have some memories to cherish."

He opens the front door with his spare key and come into Stilinski's household, his dad busy with works and not going home yet from what he observes. His night with Derek is wonderful and the lingering scent of their body still embedded in his body, he can feel how gentle Derek was with his touch and aggressive when he wanted to. He shudders on how someone can make him helpless and dependent at the same time, but he treasures every minute of it.

"I wish we could be together forever last"

That night he dreams of Derek and he had a daughter, walking around the park while eating ice-cream. They're holding hands and laughs as the couple strides through the endless walk, their daughter have his father's eyes but hair like Stiles. It's a good combination between him and Derek, but impossible because men can't get pregnant. It's against the law of nature, but Stiles always want to experience how it's like to be pregnant and carry someone's life that you loved.

_**Monday **_

Stiles got up from sleep and drags himself to the bathroom, another day passing by before he's gone. He had this weird feeling that today, something big is going to happen. He brushes his teeth and rushed off to wear some clothes, knowing his dad is not in the kitchen yet. First list from his "Before batman takes you away"

Make dad favourite breakfast every day

He's aware that the sheriff have some health problems due to his eating habit, working out all late and barely eat. Stiles take care of his dad long enough and determines to do so for the next years ahead, but with six months on his deadline…he wants to make his loved one happy. The teenager make some blueberry pancake that the sheriff loves very much and a cup of coffee, don't missed the coffee or the old man can't get to work. 10 minutes later, he can hear footsteps and see his dad in the uniform.

"What are you making today for breakfast?"

Stiles smiles and place the pancake on the table "You're favorite."

The man raises his eyebrows "Any special occasion with Derek today?"

"No, I just kinda want to do it"

"If you say so."

They eat together and enjoys the pancake that Stiles made, when is the right time to tell his father that he's going to die within a short period of time? The sheriff suffered enough when his mother died, but his son had the same faith? Sometimes this world is too cruel.

"Dad, don't stress out so much. You need to rest"

"I know Stiles, but work is overpowering me. I need some vacations"

"We could go somewhere, maybe Disneyland?"

His dad look at him "Disneyland? We used to go there when your mother was alive."

He wants to complete his wish "I would like to go there with you."

Suddenly, his old man put down the knife and stare at his face…looking for an answer. Stiles notice that his father got an instinct that bad comes near around him.

"Stiles, you're hiding something from me?"

"No dad, I just love you very much."

The father and son hug each other "I love you too, son"

Stiles' hug become tighter and doesn't want to let go, who would take care of his dad when he's gone? He had no one except Stiles and alone in this big house. He almost shed a tears on the broad shoulder but manage to hold it off.

"I have to go to school"

"Have a safe trip Stiles"

He ruffles Stiles' hair and laughs when his boy pouts his small mouth, he looks so much like his mother. Stiles grab the keys and straight to the Jeep, hope this day is better. He got a message from Scott.

**Don't come to school- Scott**

**What happen? – Stiles**

**Just don't, trust me on this – Scott**

Curiosity killed the cats and now Stiles is full of questions, why Scott told him that? He goes to the school and see the students look at his car. Stiles feels weird and bad feeling all around him, but he wants to know why. When he enters the school, though, a poster of him naked shown in the hallway and faggot clearly written on his locker. What the fuck is this? Who would do this something awful to him? His main suspect is Jackson, and he appears magically when Stiles said his name.

"Ah, here's the famous fag we're looking for."

Derek besides him with indescribable expressions on his face, why are they joining forces? Isn't he supposed to be with Stiles at this moment?

"You're just a slut who wants his hole to get filled and then went to someone else"

No, this isn't happening. He searches answers on Derek's face, but none is given. Stiles thought his faith was at his worse right now, the world around him starts to black.

"Derek, your position as a baseball captain is affirmed. Bet he's a good fuck, right?"

He's quite puzzled and look straight at Derek "Tell me what's going on?"

Derek keeps quiet and Jackson steps ahead and tell him the truth.

"Well, Derek and I here made a bet. If he had sex with you, his place as the baseball captain is assured. Didn't see that coming aren't you? Oh Stiles, thinking he could get the hottest boyfriend in the world."

He couldn't believe it, Jackson always tells lies, unless it comes out of Derek's mouth. All people surrounding them now, the girls with the smirk on their face and Kate Argent is the happiest of them. Stiles just want one answer from his boyfriend.

"Derek, is this true?"

The man doesn't respond, but then Stiles got his answer.

"Yes."

His world suddenly breaking down, this is really tough for him to handle. He thought Derek loves him, but the truth surfacing their relationship. It's all lies and while everyone is laughing at him, Stiles just kneels down on the floor and think his poor faith. How could he fools Stiles' innocent love? Giving everything he wants, hell Stiles even met the family. Did his ex-boyfriend do that far to hurt him? It hurts a lot.

"Little faggot think he can be the princess of the world, let's go Derek. He just a waste piece of shit now."

Derek takes a good look on him before turns his head around, leaving Stiles all alone in the hallway. Is this his destiny? Humiliated and bashed by people who hates him? He doesn't have any spirits to go to school, instead he takes himself to his mother's grave.

"Mom, why I have this dreadful faith? I have brain cancer and now my love life is just a bet. What have I done in the past to receive this punishment?"

He cries on the tombstone until his eyes get tired, can he lives like this for the next months and another after? He has seen Derek as his hope to through his cancer together, but no. He imagines Derek with someone else while Stiles just look at them with pain in his heart, but realization hits his face. A human can't marry an angel who lives in the heaven and Stiles finally accept that he and Derek is over.

DEREK

3 Months Later

"Hey man, you're free from that faggot. You can choose any pretty woman you want."

Derek and the gang hang out at their usual place and it's no surprise that girls flirts with him. He's single and ready to mingle, the wolf in him sad and want Stiles back, but he reminds himself that his position as the baseball captain would be lost. His mother asks him to invite Stiles to the family's dinner again, Cora and Laura fond of Stiles' presence and urge Derek to bring him again. They told him that Stiles able to make him smile, which is true. For his entire life, he never smiles to anyone else except his mom and Stiles. The boy got a pleasant aura and comforts him wherever he's around him, giving him all the jokes and giggles when Derek is grumpy. Now, all left is a memory.

Jackson waves his hand and continue to talk with his friend "Sure, catch you later buddy."

Derek has gone to his house and see his mother bakes some cake in the kitchen.

"I thought you went out with your friends."

"Doesn't have any mood, it's boring."

Mrs. Hale smiles and brushes his hair, he remembers when Stiles used to do that. It is comforting and his heartbeat to normal.

"Did you ask Stiles about the dinner?"

That question though, struck him like a lightning. His mother doesn't know that he and Stiles already, break up, they must be sad when hears the news.

"No."

"It's been 3 months now since I've seen him, you should bring him here often. He's really good with the family and Laura loves him."

"Okay."

His family grows affectionate with Stiles and think that they're suitable for each other, but it will never happen. Stiles is not his mate and the real one is still unknown, Derek finds it hard to forget everything about Stiles for the past two months. He dreams of him, missed his gentle touch, dorky smile and his way to make his wolf purred.

"No, don't…"

Somehow, he feels empty…

STILES

3 months had gone just like that and Stiles…wish he could end his life right now, his appetites down dramatically and it worried his dad. He doesn't take Adderall anymore, it only speeds up the process if he did. Doctor Marissa called him for examinations, but Stiles refuse and won't go to the hospital…he want to give up. Sometimes, he looks at the window and wonder if the Grim Reaper comes to him and take away his life. One night, Stiles and his dad eat in the kitchen when he breaks the ice…

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you"

His father gazes at him with question "What is it?"

"5 months ago, I went to go hospital to see a doctor because I got headaches and pain in my body. They scanned me and diagnoses me…"

"Stiles no."

He takes a deep breath, he needs to do this "I got a brain cancer and it's in the final stage."

His dad immediately reaches for him for a hug and cry, Stiles rub his back but he also cannot hold his tears anymore. They cried with all of their heart contains, disbelieving the faith of the family and Stiles' poor condition.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have enough strength to tell you" he said with a hiccup in his voice.

The sheriff kiss the boy's head and soothes him down.

"It's okay son, I understand."

"Can we go the Disneyland? I always want to go there."

His dad smiles even though the sadness surround him, a little thing he do to make him stronger to deal with his son cruel fate.

"I'll call Deputy Parrish tonight and tell I want some vacations with my son. We could plan our destinations and I'll manage about the schools."

Stiles hugs him once again "Thank you dad, you're the best."

"Only for my son."

They discuss their travelling plans and decide to have a full week vacation before got back to him, Stiles won't be at school anymore due to his condition. It's the best way to forget Derek, who breaks his heart so much and take away his belief in love.

"I'm sleepy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Stiles' dad could only smile "Sure buddy, just like the old time. You go upstairs first, I need to call Parrish"

But he knows better, he sees his dad gone to the kitchen and open his alcohol cabinet. It must be rough to receive a bad news like that, especially when it's concerning about his own flesh. Stiles do what his dad asks and go to the master bedroom, he could still see their family picture at Disneyland when he's really young. His mother's smiles happily while his dad holds her tight with Stiles in his arm, as his eyes grows heavy… he could hear the muffle voice downstairs, probably mad for his horrible end.

"Stiles, look here!"

Stiles give a grin and the sheriff snaps a picture of him while eating cotton candy (he wants to enjoy his life once, cotton candy happens to be his favorite). They ride the roller-coasters and meet the Disney's star like Mickey and Minnie, Donald Duck, Ariel and so much more. He wants this moment to last forever and securely held in his head when he's on the hospital bed.

"Stiles, let's get on this one."

They had fun and shares some laugh but a fun day comes to an end, they bunked up in the hotel and he got a missed call from Scott. He called him back, feeling bad cause his best friend doesn't know his location and also his complicated situation. Two rings and Scott picked up the call.

"Hey buddy."

"STILES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Scott is always goes loud wherever they talk, he kind of missed that later.

"I'm in Disneyland with my father"

"WHAT? Don't you have school to worry about? Is that fucker really hurt you because I'm going to beat his sorry ass."

Stiles chuckle when he thought of the idea, Scott is always protective towards his best friend. Now, the hard part.

"Scott, can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"If I die, would you take care of yourself and marry Allison? She's a great girl for you and I hope you two have children together"

"Stiles, what are you talking about? It sounds you went away for a very long time."

He closes his eyes before he tells him "Scott, I had brain cancer and I'm only here for less than three months."

It is quiet on the other side, but then "Are you joking, Stiles? It's not April Fool yet and not funny."

"I'm serious."

"This is the best pranks and you got me Stiles" nervous tone in his friend's voice.

His tears begin to fall down "I'm sorry Derek, we couldn't go to prom together."

"Bullshit! We are friends and promise to live together until we die, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry I can't fulfil our promises Scott, you always got my back when I need it."

"When you get back, can I come to see you?"

Stiles thought for a while "Sure, but you have to meet me in the hospital. I already registered when I got back from here."

"Okay"

Stiles hung up the phone and cry, he has to say goodbye to everyone he loves. The last person he wants to say it is Derek, even though he hurt Stiles a lot. His heart still yearns for him even after the humiliations, so he grabs a pen and a piece of paper then starts to write.

DEREK

Stiles are missing, Derek notices that. Since the day he has gotten bashed, Stiles' presence begins to disappear and Derek has only seen him a few days ago. Jackson and his gang never failed to bash Stiles and the girls also do the same. The boy just smiles and keep moving on, something Derek wish he have that enough strength to endure the hardship he's going through.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

It's just another normal Monday recess and Derek hang out with his buddy when out of nowhere, someone punches right in the face. It was none other than Scott McCall with a ferocious look on his face.

"Are you satisfied? Leaving Stiles like that after you take his sweet nectar?"

Derek just looks at him and can feel the anger around Scott, apparently this is his best friend. Scott wants to punch himself again, but then he stopped.

"You think it's a joke to play around someone's feelings like that? Stiles is innocent and love everything about you, but you broke his little sweet heart and suffering because of it"

He doesn't mean it this way, Stiles is too pure to be treated like this but he has no power. He's a werewolf and future alpha, but hopeless.

"I wish I could beat your lame ass more but Stiles won't like it, he's too good for you. You're a coward, a pussy and doesn't deserve someone like Stiles!"

Scott stormed out the cafeteria hall with rage and all of them still bewildered on what just happen, Derek then process all the words McCall just said. He's a coward because he can't defend Stiles and uses him for his own good. Two days after that, he sees Stiles in the hallway and he looks terrible. His pale-white skinned like a ghost and his dull appearance, their eyes meet with each other.

"Stiles."

He tries to give the smiles Derek adores of "Hi Derek."

Derek approaches the boy, but then he smells something odd about him, it is sour and disgusting when he distinguishes it but then there's something else. Stiles take out a letter and give it to him.

"I want you to read this, goodbye Derek."

He walks away from the school and Derek immediately opens the letter he got. It was hand-written just like his first and he begins to read the content.

_Derek,_

_By the time you read this, I'm not in school anymore. Due to all the commotion and the awkward situations we're having right now, it is understandable that you don't want to see me anymore. The reason I write this letter, is because I want to tell you that I still love you despite what you've done to me in the past. I loved our memories when we're together and I want to cherish until the end of my life, I hope you do the same (if you want…). _

_Can you promise me something? Take a good care of your future girlfriend/boyfriend because they deserve the best for you and I appreciate every minute of it back then. Your family is nice, especially your mother, she reminds me of my own when I first time went to your house and please say sorry to them if I've done anything bad. _

_I forgive all of your mistakes and hope you'll do the same for me, it's hard for me but in the end…my love to you conquers my hatred. I wanted to say goodbye for the last time because you won't see me again, maybe the next life. I have brain cancer and less than two months to live, that's why I decide to write this. To earn forgiveness from my loved ones. _

_Still loving you,_

_Stiles._

After he read the letter, he slumps down to the wall. Stiles is too kind to forgive his greatest insult and it costs lives. He then realizes all along that he loves Stiles and want him back to his arms, Derek smell something from the letter. It was sweet and pleasant, something he's familiar, like his mother's perfume. The one he sneakily sprays around and spins around to sniff the sweet aroma, but that was a long time ago and his mother doesn't use it anymore…

"_You smell like one of my mother's perfume that I like very much" _

It couldn't be, Derek runs to the outside and see Stiles' car's already moves. He tries to catch up with it, but it's too late because he's going to lose his love and his mate forever.

TBC

This is written straight for three hours and walla, here's the result. It's taking a toll on me when I'm writing the gay-bashing because in the reality, people still do that to the gay people. If you don't like them, don't show it but gives respect like everyone else. Now, I'm jumping to Fallen Angel and finish the Thread that Binds me. If you interested, try to read that one….i'm full of angst hahahaha. TTYL.


	5. Final

Chapter 5

Hi and welcome to the last chapter of Draw the Last Line For me, I would like to say thank you for the reviews and kudos. Even though I already had an idea about the ending, but I'm not sure if it's enough to satisfy all of you. Join my feel train and bring some tissues because we almost reach the finish line. I should applied to become a script writer for gay- drama hahaha.

Teen Wolf is not mine to claim, I do own the story.

Song of today is Find You (Divergent OST) and Lost (Michael Buble)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>STILES<p>

29th November 2014,

Another day in the hospital, the food tastes bland and Stiles are suffering from boredom. Doctor would come to his room every day to check his condition, they ask questions and Stiles will answer all of them. Scott and Allison sometimes come to visit and it's fun to chat with them, apparently they applied in the same university and plan to get married when they're finished right away.

"You guys are totally soulmates"

Scott smiles and look at Allison "Yeah, we want a lot of children."

"I'm sorry I couldn't witness the wedding" Stiles suddenly said.

It's a sore subject for the three of them, so Stiles' hold both of the couple hand. He wishes he could watch Scott in his black tuxedo while Allison in a beautiful wedding dress walking in the aisle with his father. Stiles probably become Scott's best men that day.

"Can I see it today?"

The lover look at each other and nods their head together, it's the least thing they can do before Stiles' no longer here.

"We need rings and flower"

Stiles tell Allison to take the bouquet that his dad sent him, his best friend went out to search some rings. He's alone with Allison and wait for Scott to get back.

"Allison, I want you to promise me, okay?"

She gazes deeply into his eyes "Anything."

"Please take care of Scott when I'm gone, he still a kid even though have a body like a healthy young man. He's my best friend since we were little, I'm happy he have someone like you."

Allison hugs him and cry loudly "Is there any way to undo this curse? I want you in our picture's wedding and our kids will certainly call you their funny Uncle Stiles"

Stiles release her and wipes the tears away, he takes a deep breath.

"We can't fight against God's will Allison, nothing can separate death from life, even though we are the kings of the world. I happen to have shorter time here, maybe god loves me more."

"You must be special in His eyes.

"Who doesn't love Stiles?"

He wants to light up the heavy tension in his room, too much sadness is not good to the body. Stiles speaks about his childhood memories with Scott, how they play hide and seek then their parents scolded them because of their attitudes. Allison had joys when listening and focus on every story he told her and get every juicy details about Scott. The door opens and they see Scott with rings on his hand.

"Where did you get it?"

"I happen to pass a souvenir shop around the corner, they sell a lot of rings and stuff"

Stiles smiles "Okay, now get into position and let the wedding begins."

He get off from the bed and stand beside Allison, she links her arm then Stiles begin to hum the wedding songs. Scott wait in front of the window and see they walk towards them, he pass Allison's hand to Scott and then go in front of them.

"We are here to witness a union of two beautiful souls, Allison Argent and Scott McCall. If anyone object, please raise your hand or hold your peace forever."

It's only three of them in the room, Stiles raises his eyebrows and continue.

"Huh, alrighty then. Now skip to the main part be because I'm not a priest. Please look at each other"

They face at each other and Stiles can see blush from Allison, it must be better if they're in real wedding day.

"Allison Argent, would you take Scott McCall as your husband?"

"I do"

Stiles look at Scott, he looks nervous "Scott McCall, would you take Allison Argent as your wife till death do us apart?"

"I do"

"Put the rings and you may kiss the bride."

They put the ring on each other finger and Scott kisses his girlfriend with joy, Stiles claps his hand when suddenly his world gone black and collapse to the cold floor.

DEREK

"_Goodbye Derek, please take care of yourself when I'm gone"_

"_Stiles, I love you. Don't go"_

_The grim reaper appears behind Stiles and take him away, Derek runs to bring Stiles back but perhaps it's too late._

"STILES!"

He wakes up and see that he still in his own bedroom, his mother comes up to the room.

"Derek dear, are you having nightmare?"

The future alpha immediately comes to his mother and hug her, he can't take it anymore. He lost his mate because of one stupid bet and now he suffers the consequences, Stiles is gone and he'll be alone forever.

"What happen?"

"Mom, I made the biggest mistake of my life."

They sit on the bed and Derek starts to tell the story, his mother is shocked and couldn't believe what just happen. He wants to let it all out and receives the punishment, as long Stiles come back to his arms once again.

"It is wrong, what you've done, I am disappointed on you. Stiles never done anything wrong to you."

Derek just keeps quiet and listen what his mother said when suddenly he can hear footsteps from outside. It's Laura and she looks very mad, totally doesn't want to face raging from her. Apparently, she heard the conversation outside the room.

"If I was Stiles, I would totally find someone else other than you. He's nice, funny and cute then you broke his heart."

"Laura…"

A sting slap on his face and their mother just look, Laura is fuming with fury. Is this the beginning of his endless punishment?

"Don't talk to me unless you bring Stiles to this house. Fix it"

She leaves the room with heavy footsteps while their mother shakes her head, the guilty inside him grows until he meets Stiles again.

"You have to find him Derek."

"Laura's right, I don't deserve Stiles. He's an angel and I'm the devil that takes his wings away, my mate…"

Mrs. Hale heard the words "He's your mate Derek?"

Derek chuckles, but then his tear begins to fall down "His scent covered with Adderall because he's sick, how foolish I am cannot identify my own mate scent…"

His mother suddenly cup his face with her hands "Look me straight in the eyes, Derek, what you did was wrong, but we humans or werewolves cannot run from mistakes. I want you to find Stiles and say that you love him."

Revelation comes upon him, Stiles would be sad if he is seen him like this. It's too pathetic to stay and whining over Stiles death when he can do something. He still has a chance to patch up.

"I will mom, I won't give up on him"

Tears slowly dry on his face, he need to find Stiles fast. This isn't over yet, he has to fight for Stiles before death takes him away forever. First of all, he has to know Stiles' location and the answer can be given by his best friend; Scott.

_**The Next Day **_

19th December 2014

His green eyes search everywhere for Scott and use his scent to locate him, their holiday would start tomorrow. He then bumps to Jackson with a frown on his face, totally the last person he wants to meet at this moment.

"Hey Derek, let's go out and have fun before holiday starts. You need some girls to ease up your life."

"I don't have time, see you later"

He leaves Jackson at the hallway when "You still concern about that sissy boy?"

Derek stopped and turn around "What did you say?"

"You still concern about that fag? The one you fuck then leave him like a whore?"

He lunges forward and punches Jackson right on his face, eyes turning red as he can feel the wolf within him wants to get out. Ripping out Jackson's throat and kill him instantly, he almost lost his sanity when a soft voice comes to stop him.

"Derek, please stop. He doesn't worth it."

Its Stiles voice and the rage inside him begin to dim, he releases Jackson from his grasp that almost lifeless in his hand. He just wants Stiles back, that's all matters to him. Derek doesn't notice that Scott stands in front them with Allison beside him.

"What are you doing to him?"

The ears perks up when he hears a Scott's voice, Derek looks at them with eyes full of sorrow. The alpha slowly kneels in front of them to defeat.

"Please forgive me for what I've done, I admit that I am wrong and ready for anything. Just tell me where is Stiles."

They look at each other, Scott is still suspicious about his behavior when suddenly Allison comes forward and ask him to stand.

"Derek, don't seek forgiveness from us because we're not the one you hurt the most. Stiles loves you, even despite what you did to him, every day he will tell us about your dates and his happy memory with you."

He begins to sob and hold his tears which fail miserably, Allison rubs his shoulder to calm him down. Scott still standing there, but pity clearly shown in his face.

"Derek, I would only say this one time. Stiles is in Beacon Hills' hospital right now, but he'll move to larger one today since his condition becomes critical. Go to him before it's too late"

"Thank you"

Allison sheds her tear "I just want him to see you one more time before he's gone. I cannot stand how terrible his life would end, at least he have someone he love beside him. Go!"

Derek nods and get out from there, hopefully he can catch Stiles in time.

"Please wait for me, I'm coming for you"

He shifts to his beta form and begin his endless run to his destined one.

STILES

"Did you pack everything son?"

Stiles looks at the window, the gray clouds march his way through the sky. The world seems to sympathize with his life, but what's done is done.

"I am, let's get into the car"

His dad places his bag at the back while he's waiting at the front passenger seat, the engine starts and their journey begin. It takes approximately 3 hours before he reaches there, a place where his mother used to be before she died. His mind flies to somewhere else when suddenly they hit something, the car stop and the sheriff get out to have a look. Stiles decide to go out too when his eyes blink to the forest in front him.

"This looks familiar."

While his dad check for damage, Stiles walks his way to the forest. It somehow feels familiar, he continues to walk around it until he has no breath life. He pants and rest his hand on the big tree he found, wait….he looks up and remember something. This is the place where he met his first crush, the boy with green eyes come to his aid and help him to get out.

"_When we grow up, would you like to become my mate?"_

_Mate? He never took heed that word before, but it sure sounds right to him._

"_Sure, I would like to be your mate"_

_The older boy smiles and he will think of that smile forever, they got out of the woods and his shining knight in armor places him down on the ground gently._

"_Remember your promise, I'll get to you when we meet once more"_

What is the meaning of this? His long forgotten memory come back to him and the brain starts to act up crazy. Stiles sit with knees close to his face and sleep there, the snow is falling down on the ground. If this the way he dies, at least its peaceful.

DEREK

The wolf keeps running for his mate, he trusts his sense to find Stiles. He knows that the car stopped somewhere along the road since he can hear it miles away, Derek tries to close the distance and manage to catch up with them. Apparently, Stiles' father is repairing their while Stiles is nowhere to be seen. The snow starts to fall and his heart shakes in fear, Stiles could be in danger if he enter the woods.

"I'll come to you"

Derek sniffs his mate's scent and follow the trails, every step closer reminds him of something old. The trees, the snow…shit, it can't be. The instinct tells him to go where he thinks Stiles would be, his feet automatically runs there when he finally found the big tree. This is no mistake, it is the place where Stiles and he met a long time ago. He stares at the small figure in the middle of the tree, it was none other than…

"Stiles…"

He slowly steps forward, how peaceful and beautiful Stiles when he's asleep. The young future alpha kneels with one leg and observe Stiles' condition then calls his name.

"Stiles, baby."

The young man doesn't wake up from his slumber, Derek called him once again but there's no answer. Stiles usually wake up by now, his heart throbs in fear. No, his mate cannot be…

"Please wake up, I need you"

He takes the body close and hug Stiles, his mouth full of promises to never let Stiles go again, how regretful he is till this day. Derek softly presses his lips with Stiles' and tears pouring down on his face.

"I love you so much, don't leave me"

The faint heartbeat gives him hope, he believes Stiles can fight it because he's a fighter. His mate opens his eyes, how grateful he is that his loved one still here in his arms.

"Derek?"

His voice can barely hear, but Derek can understand, he kisses Stiles' head and pull him closer. How lovely the brown orbs staring back at his green one.

"Am I in heaven?'

"What's for that question?'

Stiles shakes his head and smiles "It's snowing and you're here, I believe I'm in heaven right now. My head feels heavy, I want to sleep"

"No! Don't sleep"

"Why?'

It is now or never "I want to claim you as my mate"

"Claim?"

"Say yes."

"I'm really sleepy, can we do it after I have rest?"

He's afraid Stiles won't wake up the next time he sleeps "No, we have to do it now."

"Reason?" He said lazily.

"Because I love you and want you in my life forever, my mate"

"Mate? I heard that word before…wait, you're my savior."

His heart sings happily, Stiles remembers who he is. The only thing left is the claim bite to ensure that Stiles' life is safe from danger, werewolves can heal any injury and he prays that his mate would survive.

"I am, we promise that I'll become your mate when we grew up didn't I?"

Stiles try to smile, but the pain still radiates on his face "Yes."

"After this bite, I will tell you who I am actually and explain everything you need to know"

Stiles place his hand on Derek's cheek "Just do it."

He can't believe that Stiles still trust him, how kind his heart is compared to him. One bite, it's all it takes to change faith forever….

STILES

One Years Later

"Stiles, Derek is here to pick you up"

"One minute!"

He's busy with last preparation, Stiles have dinner with Derek's family today. He looks in the mirror one more time, then goes down, his father already waiting at the front door.

"You look dashing son"

"Thanks dad, I'll be going now."

"Don't forget to say hi to Derek's family"

Stiles nod and open the door, what happen years ago…is a memory he will never forget. Derek explains that he's a werewolf, along with his family. They protect this place for a very long time, to maintain the peace and danger from other supernatural species other than them. He finds it weird first, but then he witnesses Derek's transformation and faints. He heard Jackson unable to play baseball anymore because of serious injury to his leg, then suspended because attempts to cheat in exam. His friends left him because he's no longer famous and always alone in his seat, karma is a bitch! Doctor said that his cancer is gone and it's a miracle because it just disappears, but he knows better.

"What are you dreaming about?"

He blinks and watch Derek in front of him, Stiles wraps his arm around Derek's neck and kiss him. They continue like that until they can hear a cough in front of Stiles' door.

"Nothing, maybe about my big bad and handsome werewolf." He says seductively (he can play that card)

The alpha smirks and kiss him as his hand snakes around Stiles' waist "We can have fun after dinner, one involve of your kinks"

"With pleasure"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Woohoo, I finally did it! Three hours straight and this story comes to an end. It is fun to write and I'll continue on with my Fallen Angel then Thread that Binds me. I want the scene more dramatic but then, I'm too lazy and this one is more suitable with my original plan. Okay, I'm sorry for any mistakes and hope to see you guys soon with new story. Good bye for now..TTYL


End file.
